


The Eggman Geneticist

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All Kintobors are Robotniks, All Overlanders are Humans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Fan Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Both Archie Continuities are included, Doctor Eggman is a Geneticist, F/M, Gen, Overland is an autonomous member of the United Federation, Sonic Composite Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: In a time and place derived from various incarnations of Sonic, Doctor Ivo Robotnik takes up genetics instead of robotics out of inspiration from his late grandfather. The world won't be the same again from such a choice being made.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Eggman Geneticist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[EG]**

**The Eggman Geneticist**

**[EG]**

_Late at night, in an urbanized house, a young boy, not even ten years old, was replaying a video repeatedly on the computer in his bedroom. As the elderly man in the video kept discussing scientific jargon, the boy cried tears of longing and sadness before replaying it again._

_It was then that the bedroom door creaked open and another man, one younger than his counterpart in the video, approached the boy with tired eyes hidden behind his glasses. Down on one knee, he told the boy. "Ivo, you need to get some sleep, and the sound is keeping your little brother awake."_

" _I don't care about Colin, Papa." Ivo replied with a shaken voice as he kept his eyes on the screen. "He was the one I wanted to meet in person more than anything."_

_The father was miffed of his oldest son's disregard for his younger brother, but looking at the video himself, he felt sorrow and a connection between that with his son's own grief. Sighing, he spoke again to Ivo saying. "Son, he was your grandpa and my own papa, but he wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him."_

_Pausing the video, Ivo turned to his father at last with a grief-stricken face and desperately cried. "Why did they have to die, Papa?! Maria was nice and Grandpa was smarter than everyone! It's just not fair!"_

_Embracing his son, the father shushed him into calming down as he himself became teary-eyed and came to say. "Ivo, they also wanted to see you in real life very much, but you're not alone. I miss them, too, as does your, Mama, Uncle Geraldo, and Aunt Meredith, so we're all in this together, and to let Colin learn what kind of people Gerald and Maria Robotnik were in life."_

_Calming down, Ivo replied. "Okay, Papa." He then added with a smile. "When I grow up, I'm going to be as great as Grandpa. And I'll do something nice for other sick people like Maria, too."_

_His father smiled back and said. "They would be proud of you as I will be, my son."_

**[EG]**

**The Approach to a Great War**

**[EG]**

**The High Chancellery Building, Overland, Northamer, Earth, 3220 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Located in the region of what Human historians in the know would refer to as what used to be the northeastern part of the United States of America from over twelve thousand prior to the present moment, the Military Republic of Overland was Humanity's "public face" in the modern world where they had been displaced as Earth's dominant species. A massive city-state of industrial and atomic-level proportions, technologically and architecturally, Overland was once, for most of its history, a massive focal point of pollution from its citizens' dangerous consumption of raw materials such as fossil fuels until a group of scientists under the famed geochemist, Doctor Nathaniel Beauregard Morgan was formed to unlock the means for a clean alternative power source and eventually succeeded with the invention of the Power Rings. With Morgan's creation, the Overlanders, as the Humans of Overland were referred to as by their neighbors, were able to enjoy their advanced technology without exposing themselves or their native environment to harmful radiation anymore which allowed them to progress even further as a society. However, it was a common Overlander opinion that their government erred in sharing the benefits of the Power Ring with their hated neighbor to the south, the Kingdom of Acorn, in exchange for foodstuffs and other commodities that the Overlanders couldn't simply mine for or make in factories.

'And now, after a tragic loss of life, everyone knows how stupid that decision was.' Overland's well-noted Minister of Justice at the age of thirty-five, Colin Robotnik, thought bitterly to himself as he sat at a round table alongside his fellow government leaders from the Minsters of Conflict and Science to the head of state himself, High Chancellor Charlemagne, to discuss recent developments. Although many of his colleagues, including his elder brother, asked if the able-bodied redhead was emotionally sound to participate at varying levels of concern, Colin, having gone passed his grief well enough to focus on the task at hand, kept his resolve as they began to converse.

"Since we are all here, let us begin how to handle the Mobian menace to the south of our nation." Charlemagne, as the head of Overland's stratocracy, government by military chiefs, began the meeting with disdain in his voice towards the responsible topic, and in spite of the slight political rivalry between them, Colin couldn't blame him for once and was actually happy inside that they were of one mind for once.

Although much of the historical records that detailed the events leading to Humankind's loss of status as the sole, sapient race inhabiting Earth and with it, their supremacy over the planet were restricted from the common masses, it was almost universally agreed among the Overlanders, the Humans that held the most direct confrontations with the Mobians, that they were a mistake that should never have existed. The name of their species derived from the shape known as the Möbius strip that referenced how they came to replace Humans as Earth's representative race, Mobians, or Mobilis sapiens as they were scientifically called, were the half of the world's once natural animal kingdom that evolved into anthropomorphic, multicolored, sapient, and, in certain cases, superpowered creatures from Birds that were capable of both flight and hand to hand combat and the Echidnas that many had argued were either extinct or in seclusion by then to the Dragons of reptile descent and the all but extinct Trolls that were a mix of several species while the remaining half became known as the altered, yet, for the most part, unintelligent, Mobini animals.

Over three thousand years before, when Humanity was slowly yet surely returning to the surface of Earth after spending about nine-thousand years in suspended animation underground, they made first contact with a developing Mobian society that ended in a short-lived conflict remembered as the Xenomorph Event as both sides were alien to the other. As a result of that conflict, Humans and Mobians have been long wary of each other and the few attempts to bridge the gap have always been temporary and even unattempted. Just as some Humans look down upon Mobians as being no better than animals, the Mobians themselves viewed the Overlanders as aggressive plunderers which was why the founder of the first multicultural nation on Mobian-ruled Earth, King Alexander the Unifier of the House of Acorn, did not approach them to participate in the construction of his rising capital, Mobius City, which got worse when an Overlander youth accidentally killed Alexander's firstborn grandson with a firearm and resulted in such weapons being disallowed even as Colin was meeting with his fellows. Of course, with the potential onset for war, it was possible that the Kingdom of Acorn's no-gun policy might even be revoked, which made some Overlanders concerned of warfare yet eager for it at the same time.

Charlemagne turned to the Minister of Conflict and said to him. "Colonel Granite, if you may enlighten us?"

"Yes, your Lordship." Percy Granite, the battle-hardened man with orange hair and a similarly-colored mustache responsible for Overland's military forces under Charlemagne's overall leadership and was one of the few in the room who carried an active military rank in a time where true war hadn't occurred yet, replied with the style of address that Overland's dictatorial form of governance demanded before turning to the rest of the gathered Overlanders. "As you all should be aware of by now, ladies and gentlemen, for the past three weeks, we have been sending scouting parties to keep us appraise should the Acorn Mobians get any funny ideas against us. Unfortunately, each of these three parties had unexpectedly found themselves making lethal contact with the Mobians followed by receiving casualties ranging from a portion to the entire group. While our brave soldiers did what they could to take the animals with them to the grave, I'm afraid that their General, Kodos Lion, and his "mystic" Troll friend are more relentless and resourceful than we gave them credit for." As some of the gathered officials rolled their eyes at best like Colin and his brother, the Minister of Science, Ivo, and groaned in disgust at worst in light of the Kingdom of Acorn's use of so called wizards such as the last known remaining Troll, Walter Naugus, Granite turned to Colin with an uneasy facial expression and awkwardly cleared his throat before adding. "Not twenty-four hours ago, we received the last scouting party directly outside our fair city. All had been killed with a message added to the body of the commanding officer, Captain Miriam Robotnik."

At that moment, all the assembled officials, including Charlemagne, turned to see Colin's reaction, having half-expected he would be offended that his recently deceased wife was brought up in such proceedings. However, while that was true, and he was also offended that even Ivo expected him to be outraged, Colin kept a clear face and gestured his left hand towards Granite saying. "And what was the message, Colonel?"

Nodding his head in obedience with his eyes showing approval for a moment, Granite turned his gaze over the table and said with emphasis. "This is what we Mobians do to all who dare oppose us." After a moment of silence, he then added his own words. "It's a clear confession in my eyes of their savage nature." Turning to Charlemagne, he then stated. "With your permission, my Overlord, I would be more than happy to mobilize the troops, so that we can finally put those monstrous animals in their rightful place at our feet once and for all."

Hearing the long-awaited request from the Colonel's mouth, Colin smirked, and he noticed that Ivo was contemplating something as many of their fellow Ministers murmured excitably as they waited for Charlemagne's answer. However, putting a damper in the enjoyable atmosphere, the skinny, brunette man who took charge of Overland's foreign policy raised his hand up and interceded saying. "With all due respect, Conflict Minister, how can we be absolutely certain that the deaths of the last squad are the result of the Kingdom of Acorn's actions?"

Colin narrowed his eyes at the Minister's question as Granite turned to the man in annoyance. "What do you mean?" The latter spoke incredulous at the man's apparent obviousness. "They confessed to it on the warning message they sent to us. Were you not listening?"

The Foreign Minister reciprocated the harsh look before replying. "I was, but sending a declaration of war in this manner feels too easy for my liking. And despite his prideful nature, the Mobian King, Nigel Acorn, is not without reason or honor from what I gathered in the few times I have met with him to handle the past trade deals and border disputes. He would never order such a thing to happen."

Offering her own input, the blonde-haired Minister of Welfare Services added. "Not to mention that the autopsies we did on the scouts didn't suggest much beyond broken necks. No sword stab marks, arrow punctures, or even gunshot wounds from what we could gather."

Losing his patience, Colin slammed his fist on his side of the table and stood up straight exclaiming. "Those furry abominations have enhanced strength, one way or another! Of course, those sick freaks killed our people by just breaking their necks because it sends a message all the same! And even if that Squirrel King of Fools wasn't personally responsible, what does it matter?! If he is supposed to be in charge as well as reasonable, he should be sending the killers to us by now instead of cowering from his own indecisions!"

Empowered by Colin's position, the Minister of Economic Growth, one of the more older politicians available as his grey hair indicated, spoke up saying. "The Justice Minister is right! Our duty is clear! We must hold the Acorn Mobians accountable for all their crimes against Humanity, regardless of whatever ambiguities that come our way! If we can seize their resources for our own nation's survival, the merrier!"

"A full-scale war would be a mistake!" The Minister of Finance said at last in anger at his prior colleague's stance. "The Mobians have the home advantage on their own ground just as we would be pressured to spend too much to secure our own manpower and firepower!"

"Not if we scared them off first with a nuclear demonstration at one of their neighboring islands for all to see!" Granite barked in sheer outrage.

"That would be a waste of farmland, Colonel!" The Minister of Food Production reprimanded while pointing his finger at Granite for emphasis. "We haven't properly seen to our local environment's recovery after ages of pollution, you know."

"And think of the bad example that would set for future generations." The Minister of Education tried to offer up reasonably despite her worried tone. "If more Humans figured that nuclear warfare was something to wage lightly, it would only lead to Earth's permanent destruction."

The Minister of Internal Affairs then held her hands up for calm and said. "Everyone, please. Butting heads will not offer anything productive. Although, I would be lying if I said my counterpart didn't offer a valid point."

The Foreign Minister nodded firmly. "Exactly. Before we pick up our weapons, I suggest we should contact the Royal Court of Mobius City as well as our U.F. fellows to discuss solutions. Perhaps something happened on the Mobian side of things just as something happened on ours."

Granite scoffed harshly. "The only solution for all to see is to bring the Mobian threat under heel. It is simply impossible to negotiate with those animals and it is downright inexcusable to even consider it as an option. To top it off, the United Federation which supposedly includes us cares not for our struggles. This might as well be an internal affair of the nation that they so cruelly derided as a failed experiment to them."

Colin could not nod his head in agreement more, given his own negative feelings towards both the Mobians and the Federation.

Aside from Overland, Humans commonly lived away from Mobians in cities built underground which were all remnants of the Earthly civilizations that existed before Humankind's destructive first contact with extraterritorial life and were also designed to have their own form of nation-status from the Duchy of Soleanna to the more democratic leaders of cities such as Station Square. When Humans began to emerge from their suspended animation and slowly send out explorers over Earth, each of these Hidden Cities came together to establish a formal structure which those in the room knew as the United Federation. Although, Overland was technically a member of the Federation itself, when the Mobian races began to see more groups of Humans, it was ultimately decided by the Federation's President at the time for the then rising surface colony of Overland to appear to be the only Human settlement on Earth which granted the Overlanders enough autonomy to come under a military dictatorship of their own making, despite the rest of Humankind's disapproval of such a form of government along with the choices Overland made in conducting itself to both its territory and the Mobians themselves, but the Federation held enough authority to order Charlemagne's government to share their Power Ring discoveries with the Kingdom of Acorn in a futile attempt for peace, which prompted much resentment among the Overlanders as well.

Although Colin and Ivo were the result of the confidential Heritage Project which connected select Overlanders to their distant relations of the U.F. and had more knowledge of it than the typical Overlander, they had more personal reasons to dislike it than the more independent-seeking Granite for one example. All the same, Colin found it unlikely that the U.F. would finally publicize itself to take a side in the oncoming war, which made no difference to him, considering how much of a proud Overlander he viewed himself of being.

Gesturing for calm, Charlemagne spoke aloud. "As always, whenever Mobians are brought up, discord is to be expected. Still, as our Minister of Science, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, I do not believe you have spoken your piece yet. Do you have anything to offer?"

Realizing that his brother had not spoken at all, Colin and his fellow officials turned to Ivo who had been silent during the argument yet watching it with great amusement. After clearing his throat and adjusting his pince-nez blue glasses, he then said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I can quite understand why you are all vexed this day. War is not something you should handle lightly, after all. However, for too long, we, the Military Republic of Overland, have endured for too long to make a living on this cruel planet we call home. If it's not the Mobians who harass us with their skirmishes, it's our "benevolent" sponsors from underground who practically exiled our forefathers to the surface and continue to condemn us from afar without spilling any blood whether it's their own or their enemies."

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Ivo added. "As I'm sure you're all aware, public opinion in our own nation is in the mix between those who would gladly support us in the growing conflict and those who sympathize with those scruffy creatures, like my own one-time colleague, Dr. Nate Morgan, who made quite the condemnation of his own on Human/Mobian hostility before relocating from our troubled Republic. For what it is worth, I can respect Dr. Morgan's ideals even if I do not agree with them, but as you have all stated in one way or another, for Overland's safety and prosperity as well as that of it's people, a great war might be our only measure now." Turning to Charlemagne, he added. "As I'm sure our good High Chancellor has already decided for us all."

As Charlemagne smirked in amusement at the heavy implication of his dictatorial powers, the other Ministers, excluding the eager for war Granite, frowned either at how Charlemagne was always the one to decide things at the end such as declarations of war, which he was clearly eager for, or how it was the man's construction and then deployment of a series of satellites known as the Hundred Moons of Earth that led to Overland's resource depletion.

Nonetheless, Ivo concluded with his last statement. "In order to end the approaching war without much sacrifice, however, I am more than happy to pledge the full support of the Ministry of Science in this effort should the Ministry of Conflict have need of it."

As Granite nodded appreciatively at Ivo's words, Charlemagne stood on his two feet at last and spread his arms to say. "The decision has been made then. We shall go to war with the Kingdom of Acorn and finish what we started during the reign of King George the Foolish. Out of respect for the animals' abilities, though, I shall allow King Nigel to know our troops will meet his in one week from now. Dismissed."

**[EG]**

Exiting the conference room together, Ivo and his younger brother, Colin, ignored the grumbling of disappointed Ministers who hoped things could be resolved peacefully and walked side by side together. Comparing the two men, Ivo could at least give fair points to those who mistakenly believed he was younger than Colin with his slightly shorter stature, but there were other differences as well.

Colin was muscular due to his professional soldier regimen, had a full head of hair, wore a grey uniform suited for Overlander soldiers, and was, for the most part, relaxed in temperament so long as he wasn't riled up while Ivo was overweight yet somewhat strong and athletic, his own hair had thinned out over the years which exposed his bald head in place of his growing mustache, wore a somewhat laughable outfit of red and black colors with a yellow cape at the back of his neck, and was noted by many as egocentric to the point of immaturity. It was not a surprise to either brother that they were not close growing up until Ivo's scientific knowledge did Colin a great favor which bridged the gap between the lifelong soldier and the genius scientist.

Fourteen years before, Colin's wife, Miriam, grew sick while pregnant with their child, and it was predicted by the doctors that she would not survive giving birth. However, Ivo, having long immersed himself in the study of genetics out of relevance to their late grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, studied Miriam's condition with a great attention to detail and eventually was able to stabilize her condition so that she could successfully give birth to her and Colin's own son that they requested Ivo to name, and remained alive long enough to see their boy grow up to an electronically gifted, good-looking, and admittedly sensitive to trouble young man.

Thinking about his nephew then, Ivo at last spoke to Colin and asked. "I know you told me you were fine, little brother, but what about Julian? Is he doing well?"

Colin could not resist chuckling good naturedly as he smiled appreciatively at his brother. "Julian, not Snively? You don't usually use his birth name unless there's a huge problem."

Ivo forced his own chuckle and replied. "I can always tease him on how sensitive he is later." He then looked serious. "Still, how is he coping?"

Colin adopted a forlorn look as he answered. "He misses his mother very much. Even said that once he gets out of school, he wants to work for you and make weapons to kill Mobians." Sighing, he showed a cheerless smile. "I kind of wish that he didn't have to open his eyes like this way, though. I guess we finally understand why you and the grown-ups were so angry at the Feds in our youth. Loosing loved ones at the hands of others is probably worse than natural causes."

Placing his left hand on Colin's right shoulder sympathetically, Ivo said. "I'm sure he'll get through in time, Colin. He still has you, after all, just as you have him." Seeing Colin cheer up considerably, he then directed him outside the High Chancellery building saying. "Now come on. There's something I've been working on that I want you to see."

Taking an automated car commonly used by Overland higher-ups, the two brothers drove straight to the massive complex used by the Ministry of Science for scientific experiments where, after passing through several rooms and elevating through several floors, they arrived at Ivo's personal laboratory where several lab assistants were looking over numerous test tubes containing organic fluids on one end and table displays where Humanoid fossils were laid about. Before Colin could ask Ivo what it was he was supposed to see, he was momentarily startled to see a creature of both Human and reptile features up and about directing the other scientists.

"Ivo, what's a Mobian doing here out of its cage?!" Colin demanded as he grabbed the overweight man with both arms.

Although Ivo was surprised by Colin's reaction as was everyone else in the lab, their shock soon gave way to laughter which made Colin both confused and angry before the apparent Mobian took a break from his laughter and approached Colin to say. "Oh, have no fear, Justice Minister, I'm no Mobian. And before you say anything else, I'm not an alien either."

Letting go of Ivo, Colin directed his attention to the lifeform before him and saw that the green-skinned, leafy-haired gremlin with Human ears was wearing a white lab coat over a purple suit with a purple bowtie to go along with it. It was soon enough that he recognized the mutated Human in front of him as an expression of disbelief etched on his face. "Dr. Wormtongue? Is that you?"

The mutant that Colin realized was Ivo's chief assistant smiled enthusiastically as he bowed at the waist. "It is I, my good Minister of Justice, but please call me Grimer. Everyone does, after all."

Chuckling at Colin's bafflement, Ivo directed his attention to the laboratory in general. "A shocker, isn't it, Colin? It took a great deal of effort, but I was able to splice Grimer's genes with reptile DNA, so that he will have a better healing factor as we perform the more daunting tasks. And providing grown, genetically modified shock troopers for the war will be extremely daunting as I can imagine."

Forcing a cough, Colin asked. "For the sake of argument, Grimer volunteered for that sort of "enhancement", right?"

"You need not fret, Justice Minister Robotnik." Grimer interjected with his still present smile as he added. "While I am no longer the normal Human being I was, I stand by the dual mantras that science requires sacrifice and that the Republic's needs must hold paramount over all else."

"Hear, hear!" Someone cheered as many others clapped eagerly.

"Settle down, people!" Ivo ordered with utmost seriousness. "We still have much work to do. The genetic information on those Troll remains are essential for one example." He directed his attention to the fossils which prompted everyone to get back to work.

"Uh, Troll remains?" Colin could not help but wonder what his brother was doing exactly.

Smiling a bit too innocently for Colin's taste, Ivo responded. "As Grimer said, Colin, there's no need to be alarmed. I merely collected the fossils through a third party that knows her way around the Acorn Archipelago that was once the Troll homeland. As I said they are essential for the work we are doing here." He then showed a wide malevolent grin. "Especially if the old Charlie-magnet for wasting expects me to live up to our Grandpa's legacy and build him super soldiers of his very own."

Despite their brotherly connection and that Ivo spoke the old insult they made up for Charlemagne's lackluster leadership, Colin could not help but feel concerned from the way his older sibling said those words.

'It almost makes you wonder what the animals are plotting against us.' He thought.

**[EG]**

**I admittedly wanted to do some more Fairy Tail stuff, specifically about Fairy Girls, but some Sonic ideas came up and I couldn't exactly postpone them.**

**Got the idea from looking up fan art on DeviantArt which led me to an old Tumblr role play by someone who I know on DeviantArt as CatbeeCache under the premise of Dr. Ivo Robotnik being into genetics rather the usual robotics. Considering that the only instance of a biologically on-hand Eggman I know of was the Sonic the Comic version which had an obscure regeneration "power" that changed his game look to the uglier, pointy-headed, red-nosed momma's boy voiced by the late Long John Baldry and worked alongside his sycophantic reptile henchman to make a faulty clone of Sonic himself as well as my personal headcanon that Eggman would really prefer a kind of technorganic body as opposed to a purely robotic one to live forever, so that he can enjoy sleeping and eating whenever he wants, I rather liked the idea of Dr. Bionik, so I told CatbeeCache that I wanted to write some stuff in homage, but with some differences to make it less of a copy and hash. Therefore, while this story does have details from outside the games from Fleetway to the two Archie continuities and IDW among others, it also possesses my own reinterpretation of stuff. If you have an open mind, please read along and at least be nice in your reviews, even if you might have some disagreements with how I do it.**

**While CatbeeCache only listed their Geneticist Eggman as initially being a "Julian", like in the SATAM cartoon that helped inspire Archie Sonic at first, but with a slightly different surname to fit the "Kintobor is backwards for Robotnik" detail, I made my Geneticist Eggman as Ivo Robotnik from the start as I would prefer doing for a long-standing Sonic composite story because while I do find "Julian" to be a good name for a villain, to me, Ivo Robotnik has always been Eggman's real name with the Eggman alias itself being a one-time insult he took up as a badge of honor for his enemies to fear, so while I would have to rearrange some things, like which parent Ivo is related to Gerald through, as you have seen from reading the above, to fit my own personal preferences, I do, however, intend to make it no less enjoyable. At the same time, while I know Colin was supposed to be the oldest in the comics, I made Ivo the older brother instead because it's from my perspective, that he's somewhere in his fifties in the games instead of his forties in the comics, so that he would've known his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and I changed Overland into a sizable city-state instead of a country consisting of at least two of such cities since it's not like we saw a lot of it before the Super Genesis Wave. Other than that, while I like the idea of Planet Mobius to a degree, especially if some people would prefer calling it Earth still for all intents and purposes, I changed the scientific name of the Mobians because "Mobo sapiens" doesn't have a Latin basis from what I could tell, even if "Mobo" was short for "Mobile Organisms" or whatever, which also meant Mobotropolis had to get its name changed too, and I added the "Xenos Event" because while I can imagine that the Xorda did destroy Earth over three thousand years before rather than twelve thousand, the latter sounds better in my book to match the game events just as it makes sense for the Hidden Citizens to be frozen for a long time instead of restarting Human civilization earlier. Lastly, I expanded on the prelude to the Great War because while a murdered scout on each side might've light the fuse for war, it also feels too easy, and I needed to pump off Miriam Day Robotnik, so that Angela Hopkins could come along and take her place, so that's something.**

**Also, for those not in the know about Archie Sonic, I admittedly used the extra details that originated from The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia that came out on October 10, 2012 from the name of Snively's birth mother to the Overlanders' activities to tell the tale moving forward. I added Sonic the Comic characters, Colonel Percy Granite and Grimer Wormtongue, while changing their origins a bit, though, to help tie things from different continuities together, and I will do what I can to keep things interesting. Beyond that, while Ivo, then Julian Kintobor, was something of a scientific apprentice to Nate Morgan in Archie Sonic's first continuity, since this Robotnik devoted himself to genetics instead, he did not join Nate's Power Ring research team, and as a result, Nate's efforts weren't sabotaged which made Overland a somewhat more bearable place to live in and while I can imagine Nate would still do what he could to encourage positive Human/Mobian relations, he's more of a friend to certain Mobians rather than an honorary Mobian himself. Another effect is that Naugus and Kodos are still partners in undermining the House of Acorn and conquering the planet which will keep both the Republic and Kingdom alike in a stalemate between Naugus' magic and Ivo's science with the future Roboticizer of the Knighted Professor Charles to come into play as well.**

**All the same, I'll get to Ivo conquering the Earth and reinventing himself along the way all in good time, but I wouldn't mind some ideas for what a Geneticist Eggman could and would do being offered for the sake of argument. I am not as scientific minded like any professional scientists, after all, but I wish I was.**

**As I was progressing, though, I couldn't help but wonder how Eggman would do things if he was more of a "witch doctor" like how the Iron Queen Regina Ferrum is a master of Technomagic and how two versions of him at least had harnessed the Chaos Emeralds' power directly instead of with technology in their cartoon/comic, but I hadn't figured out a workable rearrangement of "Ivo Robotnik/Ovi Kintobor" to fit a magically-inclined Eggman like how I already picked a full name for the Geneticist here that I plan to reveal later on. Then again, a multidisciplinary Eggman has a lot of potential, even if it might be overkill. Anyway, do any of you have any ideas for a "Witch Doctor Eggman" would rearrange his birth name? Just out of curiosity.**


End file.
